


Hold my hand and tell me a story.

by NintendoSatoRi



Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, IwaOi Fluff Week, IwaOi Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi loves Oikawa's hands honestly, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are being cute, Out of Character, Ring shopping, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, have I mentioned ring shopping, it's very cute in a way, only partially, they get married again, what else do I tag I do not know but please read I kinda like this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi
Summary: Iwaizumi thinks that Oikawa's hands tell a tale of him and he wants to admire them for the rest of his life, regardless of whether the ring was sitting right there or wasn't.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaoi fluff week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58
Collections: Iwaoi fluff week 2020





	Hold my hand and tell me a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Iwaoi fluff week 2020!  
> I'm low-key kinda excited for this one :)  
> I'm not exactly sure how ring shopping goes but I hope I at least got the gust of it!
> 
> Day 4, tier 1: hands

Iwaizumi had a certain fondness for Oikawas hands.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't in a weird way or anything of the sort.

He was just fascinated by them because it showed him how much dedication Oikawa had put into volleyball. He could see the calluses on his palm, would trace his fingers over them when they lay in bed together and talk.

It showed how Oikawa never gave up.

"Hajime, what are you thinking about?" Oikawa would ask when his boyfriend would begin to look at his hands for longer than necessary.

"I.. I just remember when your hands used to be softer." Iwaizumi replied, holding back a grin when he heard Oikawas offended squawk.

"Excuse me?! I thought you were going to say something really cute but no! Of course. Mean Iwa-chan." He pouted, looking away and trying to pull his hand away from the others grip for added drama but he couldn't. He glanced back, seeing Iwaizumi smiling.

"No, I love that. It shows how your dedication to volleyball. It shows how you never gave up, regardless of how often you- we lost to Shiratorizawa." He hummed, eyes still focused on Oikawa's hands and therefore not noticing the shocked look on the others face.

He only looked up when he heard a small sniffle.

"Iwa-chan stop, you're gonna make me emotional." Oikawa mumbled, wiping his eyes before a small grin formed on his face.  
"But I didn't know that my dear Iwa-chan was so romantic!" He hummed, playfully squishing the others cheeks.

Said person slapped his hands away with a scowl, looking away. "Oh shut up Shittykawa, I take back everything I said because you are a dumbass, dumbass." He grumbled, moving to a sitting position and pushing his boyfriend off in one swift motion.

"Mean Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted once more as he moved his hand to look at it, running his less callused hand over his right one and looking up when he noticed Iwaizumi looking at them.

"It shows how strong you are." Iwaizumi said, taking them into his own hands and staring. Fascination overcame his eyes, ears drowning out Oikawa's gentle voice as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to brunettes fingertips.

Oikawa couldn't help the small amount of tears rolling down his cheeks at that, smiling as he moved his hands to cup the others cheeks ans making them look at each other.  
"God, I love you so much." He whispered, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Iwaizumi's lips.

He reciprocated quickly, moving Oikawa's hands from his face into his own, allowing his thumb to run over his knuckles.

They pulled apart after some time, staring into each other's eyes for a while before Iwaizumi gripped on to Oikawa's hands just a little tighter.  
"Marry me."

And so the spell was broken, Iwaizumi blushing brightly as his eyes went wide.  
"I- I mean-"

"If you want that then yes. I'll take your hand in marriage." Oikawa whispered, eyes sparkling with more unshed tears as he leaned forward to kiss Iwaizumi's red tinted cheeks, giggling at the heat radiating off them.

"This.. This wasn't how the proposal was supposed to go!" Iwaizumi said after a few moments of silence, groaning as he pulled the two back into a laying position.  
"I don't even have a ring to put on your finger."

"Don't worry about that just yet. Let's just enjoy the moment Hajime. We can always buy rings in the future." Oikawa interrupted, shushing the incoming protest with another kiss as they fell into silence.

\--

One day, they were out in the mall, hidden safely from any attention as they headed into the jewelry store, the one wearing sunglasses and a baseball cap pointing around.  
"Hajime, look! Those are all so pretty!" He hummed out, hugging on to the arm that was linked with his.

Iwaizumi on the other hand was finding it difficult to find a suitable one, eyes scanning over multiple designs and gemstones, as well as the ring metal.  
A young man approached them eventually, talking to them about the different types of rings, different gemstones, what would accentuate and fit well to what type of skin tone.

Oikawa, who at first wanted all types of things, finally settled down and opted for a silver ring with a diamond adorning it for his engagement ring, which could be bought immediately. His wedding ring was a little different, a rose gold band embedded with small pink sapphires and aquamarine stones.

Iwaizumi only wanted a wedding ring, choosing a simple gold band with amber stones put in much like Oikawa's ring though it was a little less fancy and more slick.

The two talked to the shop owner, exchanging when the rings would be done for the wedding, which box they would pick, when the fake would arrive for them to see how it'd look like and if they really wanted their rings to look like that.

Once everything was settled, the two left in a hurry with big smiles on their faces.  
The day the fakes arrived, Oikawa tore into the little box like a child on Christmas, staring with wide eyes at the rings.  
"Hajime look! They're so pretty!"

"And fake." He looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow at how excited his fiancé was being.

"Come on, at least act excited that you're getting married to me!" Oikawa whined before bringing the two fake rings to the sofa where Iwaizumi sat at.  
"Here, look. It almost looks like the real deal." He whispered, amazement in his eyes as he carefully picked up his ring, taking off his engagement ring and placing it on the coffee table carefully.

"It looks beautiful on you." Iwaizumi couldn't help but say as the ring was wrapped around nicely on Oikawa's left ring finger, taking his hands into his own and kissing its knuckles lightly.

"Put yours on!" Oikawa pushed, though he was blushing at the compliment. He stared as Iwaizumi slowly slid the ring on to his finger, nodding with a bright smile.

"It's perfect, isn't it?"

"It is." Iwaizumi agreed, looking down at his finger, smiling.

"I can't wait to be married to you."

"Aww, Hajime! I love you."

"I love you too."

\--

The vows had been spoken and Tooru's nephew was the ring carrier as they found themselves staring into each other's eyes, the priest talking was just a background noise.  
Hajime could feel the rough parts on his soon to be husband's hands, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back tears. He wasn't going to cry until Tooru was.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, do you take Oikawa Tooru as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
The sentence rung through Hajime's ears and his heart was pounding as he stared into Tooru's eyes, the man standing before him. The man standing before him was smiling wide, eyes brimmed with tears while his suit was tailored to perfection and the _happiness_ in his eyes was so visible.

And so his decision was made.  
"I do."

"And Oikawa Tooru, do you take Iwaizumi Hajime as your lawfully wedded husband?"  
The answer was immediate.  
"I do."

"Then by the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your groom!"

It was silent for a few moments, anticipation filled everyone as they waited for the kiss.  
Tooru's loud sob broke the silence as Hajime pulled his hand up, kissing the fingertips gently.

And then they were finally kissing, everyone clapping and being happy for the newlywed couple as they walked down the aisle. Tooru's hand was held tightly in Hajime's, bond never faltering.

Hajime really appreciated Tooru's hands.

Whether it was back in high-school when those hands set a ball to him to spike into their opponents half of the court, whether it was when they were sitting in the bus together and tentatively holding each other's hands.  
Whether it was when he could watch him live on television, serving the ball perfectly into the other teams side or when he was fiddling with the ring on his finger while they laid in bed together.  
Whether it was on their wedding day or when he was trying to put out a fire he made in the kitchen.

It didn't matter to Hajime. All that mattered was that Tooru's hands told a story of his life, of everything and that those hands were currently in his while they stared up at the night sky, admiring something that had always been a favorite of his husband.

_The hands he was holding now told the tale of the man he loved the most. He would never be more grateful._


End file.
